


Salt Spray, Summer Haze

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Junmyeon's Birthday Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: Somewhere between the summer sun, and the ocean waves, friends are made and worlds are crossed.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #2 — Merfolk





	Salt Spray, Summer Haze

**Author's Note:**

> I had a completely different experience with this challenge than my last.   
> I clearly had too much to say about this theme as this story soared to 1300 words before I was even aware and I had to gently edit it back to something within the guidelines.   
> Either way, as always, I hope you enjoy this!

Sehun is exhausted and he hasn’t even broken the surface of the water. He doesn’t come up all that often, unlike Jongin who is barely out of breath. Jongin looks like he belongs up here, the sun having kissed him with it’s golden touch. Even his scales glimmer gold. Sehun, however, looks like he belongs in the depths with his pale skin, dark hair and opalescent tail. He breaks the surface, familiar pout on his face.

“Oh don’t look like that!” Jongin berates him before he’s able to complain about being dragged out of his comfort zone. “We’ll be meeting them soon, you’ll see.” 

Jongin’s pestering Sehun about meeting some of his land dwelling friends for a while now and Sehun has finally run out of excuses to avoid coming. There’s a slight nervousness buzzing through him at meeting new people, regardless of how nice Jongin assures him they’ve been. Sensing his reluctance, Jongin grabs his hand and pulls him towards the shore. 

🌊🌊🌊

With a smile on his face, Junmyeon lets Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae drag him towards the beach. It’s been a long while since he’s had time to simply enjoy the beach with his friends. Work had been frantic but at last, his project is done. Just being around his friends has him feeling lighter than he has in weeks and he’s eager to spend the day doing nothing. 

“Jongin said he’d be meeting us today and he might bring one of his friends too.” Baekhyun is light and airy with his tone, like the breeze. They’d been mentioning Jongin for a few weeks now, evidently enamoured with their new friend. “I can’t wait for you to meet him Junmyeon, Chanyeol turns into an even bigger clutz around him.” 

“Hey!” Chanyeol says, rising to the bait Baekhyun has laid out for him. It’s no secret that Chanyeol has a little crush on their new friend. Junmyeon had heard all about it from Baekhyun one evening after work. 

By the time they make it to the beach, the sun floats high in the sky. The weather couldn’t be more perfect as Chanyeol guides them to their usual spot. It’s where they found Jongin for the first time. Since then, they slip round to the hidden area past the popular stretch. When they get there, two guys are already lazing on the sand. Junmyeon is a little surprised. Nobody had cared to mention that their new friends were on a level par with male models. Both are tall, with bodies Junmyeon envies but they’re like day and night in actual appearance. 

“Jongin!” Chanyeol calls, waving as he makes his way over to the pair. The day inspired member of the pair looks up and beams as they approach, confirming that he is Jongin. His smile brings a warmth to his features making him impossibly more handsome. Junmyeon shakes himself a little. If all he can think about is how handsome these guys are, he really should get out more. 

“Hi Chanyeol!” Jongin waves before he’s pulled into a hug by each of the friends Junmyeon is following. With Junmyeon, Jongin bobs his head lightly in greeting. “I’m Jongin, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too Jongin.” The politeness oddly doesn’t feel awkward. “I’m Junmyeon, but I reckon these guys have already told you that.” 

Jongin huffs a laugh. 

“They talk so much, they couldn’t avoid mentioning you.” Jongin’s words are tinted with teasing and Jongdae shouts in response whilst moving to grab Jongin. Retreating quickly, Jongin goes back to the other man and pulls him over. “This is Sehun, my oldest friend.” 

“Is he a merman too?” Baekhyun blurts, a little unthinkingly. Both Sehun’s and Junmyeon’s eyebrows rocket upward. Chanyeol, Jongdae and Jongin look immediately sheepish, Baekhyun still blissfully unaware. 

“They know?!” Sehun’s response is appropriately shocked. Generally, their existence is supposed to be a secret. 

“It wasn’t my fault! They found me injured! I couldn’t control the transition.” 

“So you let yourself be seen?” 

“It wasn’t on purpose! But you know how I am around blood…” 

There’s a long pause as the two boys look at each other, seemingly finishing their discussion silently. Junmyeon stands, waiting for clarification. Finally, they both sigh and turn to the others. 

“Yes, I am also a merman. Thank you for helping Jongin when he was hurt, but please tell no one else of this.” Sehun’s language feels formal, a little different to Jongin. 

“It won’t go beyond us.” Junmyeon finds himself speaking for their small group. The small smile Sehun aims at him is worth taking responsibility. 

“Can you show us?” Baekhyun jumps in again. There’s a pause as Sehun and Jongin consider, but the sparkle in Jongin’s eyes wins Sehun over. With a quick nod, they wade into the water. Chanyeol and Baekhyun practically drop everything they’ve brought and race to the waves to watch and Junmyeon and Jongdae aren’t far behind. 

They gasp as Sehun and Jongin break the surface again. With scales glinting, Jongin flicks water at them. Both the pair are strength and grace as they glide round them, splashing water playfully. Before long all six are soaked to the skin. Calling surrender, they fall back to their towels and collapse down. Jongin and Sehun return to their legs and join them for their picnic. 

The day passes in a blur of gentle smiles, and playful moments. Junmyeon finds his eyes drawn to Sehun whenever he’s not focusing, delighted when Sehun doesn’t look away when he catches him. As the sun drops below the horizon, he finds himself sat with Sehun as the others splash in the shallow water. 

“Please tell me you’ll see us again.” Junmyeon says, summoning his courage. Sehun’s gentle smile soothes his nerves. 

“I’m sure we’ll be back. I don’t think I could keep Jongin away.” Letting their fingers brush, Sehun reclines and finds maybe the sun and the shore aren’t all that bad.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
>  It doesn't quite feel as neat and tidy as I usually like my fics to be but I like the concept and the feelings here.   
> Thanks to tiny sparks for running this and forcing me outside my comfort zone :)


End file.
